His First Kiss
by Dlbn
Summary: There's nothing Nisei likes more then discovering his enemy's greatest weakness and turning it against them in battle. Then there's his master, Seimei. Okay, so maybe there IS more to life then just messing with your opponents...


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or anything from it. That all belongs to Yun Kouga. I make NO money off of this work of fiction.

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to my wonderful fiance and other half. I can't wait to be with you again and live together. I love you. :3 (because fanfic won't let me put a heart)

000

There was a certain balance of power between the two of them from the start. Boundaries were quickly set without being spoken and those lines were almost never crossed. The obvious slave-style master and servant relationship between the two was outside the bounds of anything anyone-be they part of the world of spells or not-would believe to be normal. Both of them knew this to be true but, honestly, neither cared. They were fine with the way things are, and they'd be damned if they changed for anyone else's opinions and satisfaction.

Lounging on the couch in his living room, eighteen year old Akame Nisei couldn't help but find himself taking unneeded breaks from his class readings to stare at the raven haired teen on the seat across the coffee table from him. Cat ears twitching every so often in interest of what he was reading from his own book, Aoyagi Seimei was a picture of an innocence he did not possess.

Surely he must have been at least partially innocent at one point or another in his life, most likely in childhood, but that ship had long since sailed. Though others thought he was a sweet, charming young man, the mask he wore to hide his true, hideous self would prove something else entirely should it be removed. Nisei had seen both sides of the slightly younger male. He'd seen Seimei be charming and brilliant one second, and then be cold, manipulative, and vengeful the next. He knew his Sacrifice's mind was lingering precariously on the very fine line that separated sanity from insanity, and it wouldn't be long before the youth's mind tipped in one way or another. Nisei didn't particularly want to be around when that happened, knowing without actually knowing for certain that it would tilt towards the latter and all in his path would suffer; meaning even his ever faithful, loyal servant. That wasn't to say that Nisei wasn't walking that fine line every day. He wasn't insane enough to not know that he was insane, and that periodically he'd let the more insane parts of his mind take over, but he wasn't ashamed of it. He was proud, in a way, to label himself as a sociopath or a psychopath. It was who he was and, though it was clearly a less then desirable diagnosis, it was him and he was proud of that fact. Only a few people knew-Mimuro and Seimei, notably, but he was sure Seimei's younger brother Ritsuka and Mimuro's fighter Mei were catching on, maybe his elder brother was as well-but he wasn't afraid to show that around him if need be. People were afraid of him at times when he did let his more homicidal side show through, and that only gave him a rush.

"Can I assist you?" Seimei wondered.

The elder of the Aoyagi brothers had a way of speaking that suggested he was more intelligent than others, though it was probably an act of bravado.

"Hm?" Nisei replied. "Oh, was I staring? Just lost in thought." He held up the book for his sacrifice to see it. "My apologies."

Seimei rolled his eyes. "Lost in thought? That term doesn't suit you very well, Akame."

Where anyone else would have taken offense to that, Nisei just smirked.

"I could say the same thing about you, _master_." He spoke coyly, letting the final word glide off his tongue.

Seimei flushed a very light shade of pink as he fought back embarrassment. "Baka."

Nisei rolled his eyes and flicked his eyes back to his book, though he wasn't really reading it. Seimei loved to throw insults at him at every chance he got, but the irony he didn't see was how the insults he directed at Nisei perfectly described him as well. Thinking wasn't the elder Aoyagi's strong suit sometimes, though he _was_ rather good at plotting plans and formulating his schemes. Even if they fell through sometimes, they were pretty well thought…okay, so maybe saying Seimei didn't think wasn't too accurate of a statement. But whatever, it wasn't like he'd argue when Nisei insulted him back. He'd just roll his eyes, call him an idiot just as he had done a few moments before, and maybe think up some 'witty' comeback.

Once he was certain Seimei wasn't glaring at him anymore, Nisei let his eyes shift back up from the book and to his face. Other than being downright psychotic at times, Seimei wasn't really a bad guy. Sure, a vengeful, homicidal guy with little to no moral fiber and a questionable friendship with his own little brother, but not a bad guy once you got to know him. He was also rather, dare he say, good looking? Soft looking raven black hair and stunning rare plum colored eyes, a rather impressive height considering how short his brother was, and a dazzling smile that could fool the world combined together to make one devilishly handsome young man. Other than his strange attitude, that had been one of the things that Nisei had first noticed about Seimei when they met during one of his exit exams for school. Seimei had borrowed an eraser from him, only to sleep throughout the entire test anyway and buy Nisei a drink as a thanks afterwards. Once he had actually started spending time with the slightly younger teen and paying attention to what he said and how he acted, he started noticing what was on the inside more then what was on the outside. He used to be able to be fooled by a smile, but now he knew that when his Sacrifice smiled, he was really baring his fangs and daring anyone close enough to try and confront him. It wasn't entirely Seimei's looks that made Nisei semi-attracted towards him. Though his personality was questionable and his looks could easily fool a nun, it was more their bond that made Nisei feel the way that he did. He'd never admit that to anyone, especially Mimuro-though he was 95 percent certain the blonde knew already-but yes there was no denying in his head that he had some sort of feelings for Aoyagi Seimei. He wasn't a hundred percent sure what they were yet, but he had time to figure it out. While Seimei's motives were questionable and his plans were pretty dangerous, he was nowhere near putting anything into action or completing anything, so Nisei was pretty sure his life was safe for a while. Mimuro would say the opposite, concerned that Seimei would just get Nisei killed when he least expected it or was no longer of use to him. It wasn't a stretch, considering Seimei _did_ have that second fighter Agatsuma Soubi to turn to if he found Nisei to be inadequate.

The thought made Nisei's insides churn and he gripped the pages of his book a little too tightly as he tried to read again.

"Something bothering you?" Seimei wondered.

"Nothing at all, Seimei." Nisei spoke through clenched teeth.

"Your expression, posture, and how you're crinkling the pages of that poor innocent book, I'd say otherwise."

"How strange. Seimei caring about something other than himself and his brother, and it's a _book_ of all things."

Seimei rolled his eyes. "Why do you always have to include my brother in everything?"

"I don't know. Guess I just love being reminded what kinds of things and what people I could be tossed aside in favor of."

"Are you afraid that I'll toss you away, Nisei?" Seimei cocked a smirk.

"Not afraid. More like it's a part of the job description. Knowing your place in the world created by _Aoyagi Seimei_. In the end, I'm an expendable pawn. Should I ever fail you, I can easily be tossed aside for someone better. Say _Agatsuma_, for example…"

The neko chuckled. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, Nisei."

"Oh, but you love it, don't you? I can see it in your eyes and all over your face." Nisei practically purred.

He slipped a thin bookmark in between the pages he was reading and set the book on the coffee table, ignoring the twitch of Seimei's eye at the bookmark. He knew his master didn't like it, but that really didn't matter to him. Seimei wouldn't physically strike him, it might bring the neko close enough so Nisei wouldn't feel a _complete_ disconnect from him anymore. This distance was nice most of the time, but for now, it was grating on his nerves.

"Why would I care if you're jealous? Your feelings are just as expendable as you are." Seimei smirked. "You can't really believe that I care about you at _all_, can you?"

Ouch, well _that_ stung. Nisei did what he did best and hid his pain behind a mask of being calm and collected.

"No, I don't believe that. But it amuses you at the least. Strokes your ego to know that you have so much control over me. Not only in the sense of Master and Servant, Sacrifice and Fighter, but my emotions as well."

"But of course. Isn't that how it's supposed to be?" Seimei cocked an eyebrow. "I don't understand how two people who are meant to be part of the same world can be so different…"

"Hm?" Nisei cocked his eyebrow.

"Just thinking…"

"Once again, not an activity that suits you, Seimei."

Seimei rolled his eyes. "You're very different from Soubi, you know that?"

"I should hope so." Nisei huffed. "Spineless idiot…if I were ever anything like him, I'd sever our bond and end my life _willingly_."

"As if I'd ever let you do that. As of now, you still have a purpose to me."

"Aw, does Seimei need his ever faithful dog?" Nisei wondered. "If I had a tail, it would be wagging."

Seimei rolled his eyes. "Don't take it to mean something it doesn't. As you said, as soon as I no longer need you, you're as good as _gone_."

"Mm, because your plans are all going to succeed and you'll never have any setbacks or require fallback plans, no?"

"I'd sacrifice your hide first."

Nisei rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you would. But you'd have to sever the bond first so you don't have to share my pain…though I know you value your own skin too much to go through the pain of destroying our bond."

"You're the one who would suffer more than I would. As soon as it's severed enough, there is a point where all the pain will only be felt by you."

"You'd think it would be the other way around, since taking the pain is _your_ job."

"And laying your ass on the line is yours."

"Ah, I've struck a nerve." Nisei leaned forward, balancing his elbows on his knees. "Fascinating."

"Not really." Seimei cocked an eyebrow, setting down his own book after double checking the page he was on last.

"Just don't like your words and theories being turned against you, hm?" Nisei cracked a smile.

"Quit it."

"Quit what?"

"Trying to read into me. You won't get very far." Seimei stood and began making his way to the kitchen.

"Probably because you're not as deep as some may think. When you get down to it, you're pretty shallow." Nisei followed him like a faithful puppy hoping its owner was grabbing food they may be willing to share.

"You really think I am?" Seimei wondered, rifling through the cabinets.

"I know that you are. You have no depth, no substance. You're a particularly transparent individual."

"As are you."

A look of shock stretched across Nisei's elfin features. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You can't hide your true self from me, you know. I'm one of the few people who can see through that rather pathetically constructed mask you wear to get down to the real heart of your issues and insecurities. You're no deeper than a puddle of rainwater."

"Neither are you. You think you've got it so that no one can crack the surface, and if they do, then there's layer upon layer of deceit to trick them and prevent them from going any further. In reality, you're only about a layer or two deep under the surface. Not tens or hundreds as you assume."

Seimei smirked. "Now who's looking at me with blinders? Face it, Akame, you only see in me what you _want_ to see in me. Not the whole package; the truth. What I want to know, is _why_?" The sacrifice settled on a bag of saltine crackers. "What benefit could you _possibly_ gain from doing so?"

Nisei shrugged. "We all have our reasons, Seimei. You'll just have to do a little more digging if you want to discover mine." He folded his arms over his chest and leaned on the counter. "If I'm as transparent to you as you claim, then I should think you'd come up with an answer, any answer rather quickly."

Seimei nodded. "Only if I cared enough to do so. Your reasons are not of my concern."

"Aw, you're no fun." Nisei pouted. "Come on, aren't you a little bit curious?"

"I won't play your _games_, Akame." Seimei forced his way past the hacker and went back to the living room.

Nisei uncrossed his arms and swiftly turned on his heel to follow his Sacrifice. "That should be my line." Nisei stated. "You're always playing head games with me. I wish you'd just be straight forward and save me the trouble for once…"

Seimei shrugged. "And where would the fun be in that?"

"I…you…" Nisei's jaw dropped, but he quickly snapped his shut. "Bastard."

"Takes one to know one." Seimei smirked. "But considering your parents didn't want children in the first place, wouldn't the bastard be you?"

Nisei's mouth pressed into a thin line and he sat back on his couch; opening his book and tossing the bookmark to the side with a huff. He didn't feel like arguing that he was born after his parents were married, so he wasn't a bastard technically. Even little fights with Seimei weren't worth it. There wasn't a way to shut him down completely. He'd just keep coming back for more like a cockroach, find a way to subdue Nisei, or force him to be quiet for however long he desired with a simple order. Nisei sighed. He hated how much _power_ this eared brat had over him, but it couldn't be helped. This was how their relationship as a Unit was, and this was how it was going to have to stay, unfortunately for him. He'd get used to it over time, though he hadn't managed to in the four years they'd known one another and been a complete Unit. Maybe if Seimei wore his sanity down far enough, he'd accept and deal with it. But until that day came, he'd resent his master to his fullest capability. He knew Seimei loved and reveled in the power and control he had, but eventually, the novelty would probably wear off…right?

"No comeback?" Seimei wondered. "Well, now, isn't that a surprise?"

Nisei rolled his eyes. "I give you a comeback, you do the same. We repeat the process until you order me to shut up and be silent of the rest of the day." He stated. "It's not fun anymore; too predictable. Why bother fighting with you if there's nothing to spice it up? No challenge, no _fun_." He faked a yawn.

Seimei smirked. "Whatever you say. You're just tired of always losing in a battle of wits."

"Hard to lose a battle of wits against someone who doesn't have any…"

Seimei rolled his eyes. "I can hold my own against you, thank you very much. Doesn't take much wits to do that."

"So you're admitting you have none?"

"Of course not." The neko shook his head. "On the contrary, it just means that I don't have to use all of mine or all of my strength to argue with you. If anyone makes this boring, it's you."

"Says the one who always resorts to an order to shut my mouth."

"Says the one who always gives _in_ to the order."

"Says the one who knows I have no choice…"

"Bullshit."

"Pardon me?"

"You have a choice, and you always choose to give into my orders." Seimei smirked. "Rather pathetic, really."

"You say I'm pathetic for doing so, yet Agatsuma submits to you just as much as I do, and it gets him praise for it. Not to his face, of course…"

"It's different."

"Oh? How so?"

Nisei tossed his book to the side, sitting up to stare more directly at his master. If he had a tail, it would have been swaying in excitement. A rare chance to look into Seimei's thought process? How _fascinating_.

"You're not the same person, therefore I don't hold you to the same standards." Seimei informed.

"You expect him to be a mindless slave that gives into your every whim, but not me?"

"How boring would that be?" Seimei wondered. "Soubi was already broken in when I got him."

"Aren't you trying to break me in as well?" Nisei cocked an eyebrow. "Two ever faithful, loyal, order following servants is better than one."

"Talking to him is far less then stimulating. He never offers up a challenge. It's always 'yes Seimei' this or 'yes sir' that. Never questioning my orders and always going along with whatever I say. You, on the other hand, put up a fight. Questioning my motives and my reasoning as well as my plans. It's…helpful, I suppose…"

"Aw, so what Seimei is saying is that he likes being challenged by me? What a compliment. A high honor!" Nisei laughed, slapping his knee as he leaned back onto the couch laughing. "That's just rich, Aoyagi, really rich." He stated. "Do you think I actually believe that?" Nisei wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. "Come on now."

"I was being sincere…" Seimei's eyebrow twitched.

"Well pardon _me_ if I don't believe you." Nisei smirked. "Besides, if you really liked me challenging your words, this wouldn't irritate you so much."

Seimei rolled his eyes. "It's more stimulating to have a _conversation_ with someone then to lecture them."

"I couldn't agree more, yes." Nisei nodded, tapping his chin with his left index finger. "However, couldn't you find a conversation like that with someone else? Say, that old lady you talk to all the time? The one offering you shelter?"

"A different kind of discussion. I can't talk to her about my plans and whatnot. The least amount of people I can involve, the less chance for being sabotaged."

"Hm, understandable." Nisei nodded, contemplating. "However, you can't expect to run on just the two of us. You need an outside perspective or two, you know. We think too much alike. We're one and the same, you and I. I can't provide the insight that someone with more…sanity…could…"

Seimei smirked. "And now you see why it's entertaining and worth it for me to let you keep some free will and converse with you?"

Nisei blinked, before smirking slyly. "Ah, you've slid me into a _corner_, master."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you stepped into it willingly."

Nisei cocked his head to the side. "It's almost _shocking_ how little you _actually_ know about me, Seimei." He purred. "Oh so very unsettling…"

"I suppose, out of the two of us, you're the bigger enigma…"

"Perhaps you're just not used to dealing with a person like me, hm?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother and father that you grew up with are psychopathic but they are nowhere near my level. Your brother may have no memory and be a completely different person then he used to be, but he's nowhere near insane in _any_ sense of the word." Nisei stated. "And your classmates are as 'normal' on the psychological scale as possible. But me? I'm a different breed, same as you. You're not exactly like other people, particularly those in your family, but neither am I."

"Like my family? No, you're not…"

"I meant my _own_. Law abiding citizens; parents focused on upholding their image as _perfect_ members of society when they most certainly are _not_ so, siblings so focused on pleasing my parents that they've lost _themselves_ in the insanity…and then you have me. The black sheep of the family." Nisei sighed. "Wanted neither by my parents nor my siblings…hm such a sad story, but not the point. The family image? I could care less. My family's approval? Never needed it and never will. I don't think as they do, I don't behave as they do; and I definitely don't live like they do."

"And you're insinuating that I am in the same or similar circumstances?"

"Oh, but of course." Nisei practically leapt from his spot on the couch to the chair Seimei had claimed as his after he moved in after his supposed murder.

Seimei pulled back a little, seemingly ready to backhand his Fighter if the other got too close or if he could think of any other reason or excuse to do so. Nisei didn't react, merely sitting on the chair's arm rest, leaning a little too close to his Sacrifice for the latter's comfort.

"Come on, Seimei. Even your _vocabulary_ is more advanced than those wretched beings you share half your DNA with." He ignored the glare Seimei sent him for including Ritsuka in that group. "You know full well you are not like any of them. Why do you need my reassurance?"

Seimei rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I do not need reassurance from you, of all people, Akame." He stated. "I am merely wondering what your thought process is. If you even have one."

Nisei snorted. "Don't act so superior. You may be my Sacrifice and therefore not my equal but there is no chance in hell you are above me."

Seimei smirked. "That idea is laughable. The fact that I am a Sacrifice and you are a Fighter automatically makes me higher up then you."

"And as an outcast of Septimal Moon, what does that make you, hm? You're a disgrace, Seimei, when you get down to it."

"A disgrace, hm?" There was a warning tone in his voice that the other raven just didn't process.

"Mhm." Nisei nodded, ignoring the imminent threat at his side as blazing chocolate locked onto fiery plum. "You were one of the members of the most prestigious organization within our world, and yet you go and _fuck that up_ by betraying the one member that didn't find you to be a completely obnoxious, superiority complex having _bastard_ after gaining her fragile trust only months beforehand. Then your actions pile up and suddenly; you're wanted for murder! So you fake your death to avoid it instead of taking your punishment _like a man_. And now you're hiding out in your Fighter's apartment; claiming that you are desperately searching for a way out of here to make your _glorious_ comeback. _Yet_ you stay here and pick daily fights with me instead because it's comfortable. Face it. You're a disgrace to our world, Seimei. A God reduced to a sniveling street rat with nowhere to go but with the _one_ person in the world he just wants to get away from. Who happens to be your predestined partner." He took Seimei's left hand and gently kissed the knuckles. "A king without a crown is no king, Seimei. He's a peasant…just like the rest of us…"

Seimei wretched his hand away from his Fighter, looking at him with disgust. "You really are insane…talking to me like that."

"Ah, but it's all true, isn't it? I'm only amplifying what's already been running through that oh-so-special mind of yours." Nisei brushed curly bangs form his master's face, reveling in how horrified the other looked at being touched by his Fighter. "You're just mad because you don't want it to be true. But the truth is, I'm just saying what you and everyone else are thinking but are too terrified to admit or say out loud."

Seimei pulled back a bit more, eyes hardening as he glared at the lithe male. "I'm getting tired of your nonsense. Stop touching me and back off."

"Ah, but Seimei, knowing a person's weak point and exploiting it is what makes me so _efficient_ in battle. And you _like_ efficiency, don't you? For a battle to last just long enough to wear down the opponent and leave them a lasting impression of who's really in charge around here? Quick and efficient. That's what you always preach. So don't fault me for honing in my skills." He practically purred.

"My weakness, hm? Being touched?"

"By anyone who's not your little brother." Nisei nodded. "Oh, and speaking of weakness…"

"Don't…"

"You have one more."

"Hai…?" Seimei cocked an eyebrow.

Nisei wasn't sure if he really wanted this answer or was testing to see if Nisei was stupid enough to say it to his face. Unfortunately for him and possibly lucky for Seimei, Nisei _was_ stupid enough to do just that.

"_Ritsuka_." He grinned like a wolf that just caught its next meal. "The mere _mention_ of his name throws your anxiety into high gear. People are _afraid_ to mention him near you even if it's something innocent."

"People except for you…" Seimei's ears finally flattened.

"As we discussed, I'm not exactly like other people."

Seimei rolled his eyes.

"_Anyway_, if anything were to happen to him, you'd be lost. Not because you lost a significant piece of whatever puzzle you're trying to put together, but because you lost _him_. The _only_ other person in this world that matters to you…" Nisei chuckled. "Brotherly love…I've never felt it in my own home with my elder brother, but still it fascinates me. And yours is so bittersweet. You love him and want him at your side, but you _can't_ have him…and what do you do? Send Agatsuma to him for _protection_. Tell him to _love_ your brother as you wish to. I can't help but wonder…just how far will he be able to go before it's too much and you…" Nisei chomped his teeth together a few inches from Seimei's face. "Snap?"

Apparently, that was enough to make Seimei _snap_ because he all but decked the Fighter as he swung at him. Nisei leaned back and fell off the chair. Seimei was over him rather quickly; pinning him to the floor with one hand on his shoulder and the other ready to slap him. Nisei blinked in confusion before a slow, maddening smile graced his lips and he began to laugh. Seimei's eyes narrowed.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" He sneered. "Have you finally lost your god damn mind?"

"You…you're too much _fun_, Seimei!" Nisei laughed, bringing a hand up to gently caress his master's cheek. "So easy to upset and manipulate…so easy to take down if you just know the vulnerable spots. Yet you think you're _so_ invincible. Newsflash, master…you're _not_!"

Seimei was reminded of a laughing cartoon hyena as his Fighter let the more crazed side of his mind take over. He sat back, still with one leg on either side of the Fighter and watched him. How dare this madman talk to him as if they were equals and _touch_ him?

"You really have lost your mind…" Seimei muttered, forcing himself to stand and back away from the other without turning his back. "I need to get the remnants of you off of me…" He finally turned to make his way to the bathroom.

Seimei was long gone and washing his hands vigorously with soap and boiling hot water in the bathroom when the laughter from Nisei finally subsided and the lithe male was rubbing away tears from the corners of his eyes. His master really _was_ fun to harass. He was right. He did know every single weak spot the younger raven had, and just how to counter it and pick and pull it apart to use against him. It was no different than tearing down his opponent in battle. Only this time he didn't want to break his master's spirit completely so that he would crumble and fall at Nisei's hands. No, there was a different method to this madness. Simply put, it was just _fun_! Sure, Seimei would probably throttle him later when he realized Nisei was deriving some sick form of entertainment out of this, but it was worth it to the thinner male.

Nisei got up off the floor and practically pranced to the bathroom, where Seimei was still washing his hands.

"Master, come out!" Nisei whined playfully. "We weren't done playing yet!"

"You're sick!" Seimei argued from behind the closed door.

Nisei turned the knob and pushed it open, getting attacked by a rush of foggy, heated air at his face. He coughed and brushed the smoke from his face.

"Come on, Seimei, don't you think you're exaggerating? Just a _little_?" He asked.

"Exaggerating what?" Seimei wondered.

Nisei looked to the sink, both appalled and shocked to see Seimei's once porcelain skin now becoming a bright, raw red.

"I'm the sick one?!" He scolded, shutting off the water after yanking Seimei's no longer soapy hands out from underneath it. "Shit, Seimei, you're going to give yourself third degree burns at this rate! And why, because I _touched_ you?" He gently washed his thumb pads over the scarring knuckles. "Oh, Master…"

Seimei ripped his hands away. "You're filthy…you were just on the floor…"

"Germaphobe." Nisei teased, pink tongue coming out from between pale lips to lap at the burnt skin. "If my touch makes you do _this_ to yourself, I'll gladly stop…"

"Then stop." Seimei nodded to their conjoined hands.

Nisei sighed and let him go. "Fine, but you can't just walk around with burnt hands. Seriously, can't you feel your skin charring off, let alone smell it?" Nisei crinkled his nose in mock disgust as he grabbed a first aid kit from the medicine cabinet. "Allow me."

"Don't even think of it." Seimei warned, ears flat as he glared at the other male. "Stop touching me, Akame, I mean it."

Nisei ignored the warning and pulled out a soothing cream. He gently took Seimei's left hand, which looked worse, in his and began spreading the cool gel-like substance over his skin. The younger hissed in a bit of pain as the gel worked its way into his skin. Nisei ignored it and continued his ministrations; making sure to spread the gel generously over every little patch of skin he could. Once Seimei stopped being so tense, Nisei was able to relax as well. After finishing his left hand, Nisei moved onto working on the Sacrifice's right hand. Seimei remained silent as he watched Nisei try and help. Once the Fighter was finished, he wrapped Seimei hands neatly with bandages.

"All done." He stated, putting the kit away. "Now don't do something so stupid again." He tapped Seimei on the nose.

Seimei shook his head and glared at the other. "Thank you…but do refrain from doing that again."

"Doing what again? Helping you?"

"So much physical contact if you're not going to wear gloves…"

Nisei rolled his eyes and leaned so he was an inch form his master's face. "So you appreciate my help…"

"N-No…"

"Whatever you say, Seimei." Nisei gently took the other's chin in one hand and brushed stray bangs out of his face with the other.

Seimei seemed strangely mesmerized by whatever was dancing about in Nisei's usually hard chocolate eyes. Nisei smirked when Seimei didn't put up a fight about feeling Nisei's fingers on his face. Nisei leaned forward a little more.

"Seimei…?"

"Hai…?"

"May I…?"

"May you what…?"

Ah, screw it.

Nisei closed the gap between them and gently pressed his lips to his master's. Seimei's eyes widened in shock, but he didn't fight it. A little moan slipped from Nisei's throat. Though he knew it was wrong, knew Seimei would kill him for it later, he couldn't help it. It felt right to him. From the bond they had shimmering around them and his skin tingling, Nisei could tell that Seimei wasn't against it one hundred percent either. Finally, after what felt like forever, Seimei gathered his senses and shoved Nisei away, knocking the other male onto his backside on the cold tiled floor.

"Ow!" Nisei complained, glaring up at the other. "I kiss you, and you repay me by knocking me on my ass? Come on, Seimei, no decency!"

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!" Seimei frantically wiped at his lips.

"What?" Nisei blinked. "Yeesh, you act like that was your first kiss or some shit."

"That's because it _was_, you incompetent fool!"

Nisei blinked. "You're kidding!" He laughed once. "The great and powerful virgin Sacrifice Seimei has never even been _kissed_ before?"

"Well I can't say that _now_!" Seimei complained. "God, Nisei, what gave you the right to do that? Why would you _want_ to do that?!"

Nisei shrugged. "I just felt like it."

"Just…felt like it…" Seimei spoke as if Nisei were speaking a language he didn't understand. "Are you kidding me?"

Nisei shook his head.

"Ugh, such a beast you are sometimes…doing something like _that_ just because you felt like it…" He sighed. "I always thought it would be with some pretty girl or something…" Seimei looked Nisei over a few times. "Well, you're close enough…"

Nisei scrambled to his knees and leaned his hands on Seimei's as the younger male sat on the rim of the bathtub.

"Can you ever forgive me…?" Nisei wondered. "Jerk?"

Seimei glared. "Piss off."

Nisei kissed him again.

"Stop that."

"I can't help it…you're adorable."

He went in for another kiss, but Seimei grabbed him by the chin and stopped him.

"This is disgusting. Don't you have some blonde to be going after or something?"

"Mimuro-sempai?" Nisei cocked his head to the side. "Seimei, as much as I care about my sempai and as much as I know he wants to get into my pants, it simply will not happen." He shook his head. "I wouldn't even give him false hope with a kiss…he'd be quite jealous of you right now."

Seimei rolled his eyes. "Not even your so called best friend is safe from your mind games, hm?"

Nisei shrugged. "Can't help it."

Seimei sighed and ran his fingers through Nisei's hair, as if he were petting Nisei like a dog. "You're sick."

"You made me that way."

Seimei stood, making Nisei fall away before standing as well. "And I suppose…I'm not entirely innocent either."

"I made you that way."

"More and more every day. I should leave here soon if I want my sanity to stay intact." He began to leave the room."

"Seimei?"

"Hai?"

The Sacrifice stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder at his other half. His nails tapped against the wood door frame in agitation.

"In order for your sanity to stay intact, you have to have had some of it in the first place."

Seimei glared, flipped Nisei off, and left. Nisei was still laughing like a madman when his bedroom door closed; sealing his Master inside.


End file.
